Es solo el viento
by Akuailu
Summary: Johnny, Grace y Will están decididos a descubrir si las historias que se cuenta sobre la Casa de los Gritos son ciertas o no. -Minific ambientado en el 5º Curso de Elyon-


**ES SOLO EL VIENTO**

Los tres estaban mirando la puerta de la Casa de los Gritos, tras la cortina de nieve, el edificio se veía aún más siniestro de lo habitual.

-No me creo que nos hayas convencido para esto –resopló Grace.

Johnny torció una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-Bueno, hora de explorar –el hufflepuff se frotó las manos con impaciencia.

-Sigo opinando que tendríamos que habérselo dicho a Lisa y Elyon –musitó Will.

-¿Estás de coña? Tu novia es una plasta, no nos habría dejado ni llegar hasta aquí –Johnny lo miró con seriedad-. Y respecto a Elyon… Snape no la perderá de vista. Y como nos pille, nos pasaremos un mes limpiando calderos.

Will torció el gesto, si tenían que entrar, cuantas más varitas mejor.

La puerta de la casa se abrió con un fuerte chirrido. Era tan vieja, que les pareció que se saldría de los goznes y caería al suelo. Todo en el interior estaba oscuro y decrépito. Encendieron las puntas de sus varitas y comenzaron a investigar el lugar sin alejarse demasiado unos de otros. En la planta baja no encontraron nada que indicara que allí había fantasmas o cualquier otra criatura que no fueran pequeñas arañas y roedores.

Se aventuraron a subir a la primera planta, con cuidado de no partir los escalones que aún se mantenían unidos a la retorcida escalera. Habitación tras habitación el resultado fue el mismo: nada, salvo el viento que gemía a través de los tablones de madera de las paredes.

-¿Contento? –Will torció el gesto mirando a su amigo.

-¡Por supuesto! Yo tenía razón –rió Johnny feliz-. La casa está vacía.

Grace se acercó a una de las paredes, en las que parecía haber marcas de zarpas, entonces le pareció escuchar algo.

-¿Habéis oído eso? –musitó.

Los chicos se quedaron en silencio y prestaron atención. Pasos, pasos rápidos en el piso superior.

-Vámonos –susurró la joven asustada- Te apuesto un sickle a que eso no es el viento.

-Pues has perdido –Johnny subió corriendo hacia el piso de arriba.

-¡Johnny vuelve! -sus amigos lo siguieron con rapidez.

El hufflepuff entró en una de las habitaciones y acto seguido esquivó una silla que iba disparada directamente hacia su cabeza. El chico cayó al suelo confuso. Como el resto de la casa, la estancia estaba completamente a oscuras, no entendía qué había pasado. Recorrió el interior con el haz de luz de su varita, y en una esquina algo brilló, dos ojos negros de una criatura que era tan grande como él. Parecía un humano, pero era más peludo y feo. Con un grito, enseñó unos dientes enormes, molesto por la repentina luz.

-¡Johnny! –gritó Grace con enfado al encontrarlo.

Nada más poner un pie en la habitación, la criatura cogió otra silla y la lanzó contra la chica, chillando con fuerza, enfadado por la intrusión de los jóvenes.

-Un ghoul –musitó Will con una sonrisa de incredulidad.

-Y aquí tenéis a los terroríficos fantasmas gritones de la Casa de los Gritos –rió Johnny-. ¿Cómo no pensé en un ghoul? Solo gritan y tiran cosas.

El joven se acercó a la criatura sacando de su bolsillo una rana de chocolate, y se la ofreció. El ghoul la olisqueó y luego la devoró con rapidez, prácticamente ni la masticó. Luego se rascó el mentón y miró al chico a la espera de más comida, pero al no recibirla, fue en busca de más insectos que comer por la habitación.

-Me debes un sickle… tendría que haber apostado más –suspiró Grace más tranquila.

Hubo un fuerte chasquido en el techo abovedado. Los tres alzaron la mirada apuntando hacia arriba con sus varitas para poder ver. La luz iluminó a una criatura enorme con ocho pequeños ojos negros que se clavaron en ellos, mientras abría una mandíbula babeante con dos colmillos enormes. Los jóvenes palidecieron conteniendo la respiración.

-¡Corred! –gritó Will.

La acromántula se lanzó contra ellos cuando salían de la habitación, pero chocó contra el marco de la puerta, que se partió por la fuerza del impacto.

-¡¿De dónde ha salido ese bicho?! ¡¿Del Bosque Prohibido?! –gritó Grace saltando con rapidez parte del viejo mobiliario astillado.

-¡Y yo que sé! ¡Sabía que no debíamos entrar, siempre pasa lo mismo! –le contestó Will.

-¡Merlín, deja ya de quejarte y lloriquear, nadie te ha obligado a venir! –le espetó Johnny molesto.

Una bola blanca y pegajosa de seda de araña pasó cerca de sus cabezas y se estampó contra una de las paredes. Grace miró sobre su hombro, la acromántula los seguía de cerca por el pasillo ¿Cómo algo tan grande podía ser tan rápido en un sitio tan estrecho? Comenzaron a bajar las escaleras cuando otra bola de seda se enredó en las piernas de Johnny, haciendo que este trastabillara y cayera por el hueco de la escalera hasta el piso de abajo, aún casi a dos plantas de altura. Sus amigos llegaron hasta él al mismo tiempo que la enorme araña, que había saltado desde el segundo piso. Grace y Will alzaron sus varitas justo cuando la acromántula abría sus fauces para atacar al chico aun desorientado por la caída. Algo grande se desplomó desde arriba con un fuerte estrépito.

Cuando el polvo se asentó, vieron un enorme armario, ahora hecho trizas, debajo del cual salían algunas de las patas de la acromántula, que se movían de forma espasmódica. Grace miró hacia arriba, el ghoul se asomó sacudiéndose las manos y bajó descolgándose por la escalera. Los miró ladeando la cabeza, y empezó a comerse una de la patas de la enorme araña ya muerta, que crujió entre sus dientes mientras él sonreía bobalicón, degustando la comida.

-Nunca, jamás, hablaremos de esto –aclaró Johnny al salir de la casa, quitándose los restos de telaraña de los pantalones.

-¿De qué te salvó la vida un ghoul horrendo? –rió la ravenclaw- Descuida, sé que tienes una reputación que mantener.

Y sin mirar atrás, se alejaron de allí, sabiendo que no volverían ni por todos los galeones del mundo.

 _ **AUTOR: Akuailu**_


End file.
